


“You’re hiding something from me.”

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Secrets cause some relationship problems.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Kudos: 16





	“You’re hiding something from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ALL. Just a little something that’s been sitting on my hard drive. Enjoy. Feedback would be great, trolls will be given lumps of coal.
> 
> Also no disrespect to Gen or Jared, I think they are a great couple and I no have ill will towards them. For the purpose of this story, they’re not together.

Something has to give, your house is no longer your sanctuary. Since your boyfriend has come home you’ve been tiptoeing around one another. Unsure of what was going on you have tried to talk with him about it. But he had told repeatedly stated everything was fine. After a month of this behavior, your anxiety has been elevated to the point that you’ve had several appointments with your counselor.

As you near the den you hear a heated discussion going between your boyfriend and his best friend Jensen. However, as soon as you enter the room to inquire what’s going on they both clam up.

“Boys…” You say putting some fake cheer in your voice, “Is everything ok?”

“Yup!” Jared responds quickly.

“Yeah, all’s good,” Jensen says as he gets up from the couch. “But I gotta go, I’m supposed to relieve Dee at the brewery.” He leans down and places a kiss on top of your head as he passes.

A few minutes later you hear the front door close. Taking a deep breath you sit down across from Jared. “Babe, what’s going on? You’re hiding something from me.”

“Darlin’ nothin’s goin’ on.”

“Bullshit! Jared, you’ve been acting weird ever since you came home from Italy… Did you cheat on me?” You ask voice laced in frustration, tears rolling down your cheek.

“NO!” Jared exclaims getting up from his seat. He crosses over to you and kneels in front of you gently wiping away the tears.

“No darlin’ I haven’t cheated on you.”

“Then what? Do you not love me anymore, are you trying to figure out how to leave me? Just be honest with me Jare, I can’t take much more of this. Whatever the fuck it is that is goin’ on.”

Jared leans back and lets out a sigh running a hand over his face. “I love ya. I’m not goin’ anywhere and I don’t want you goin’ anywhere either. That’s all I can say for now.”

Getting up you push past him, “What the fuck! That’s all I get? Not good enough Jare. I can’t keep doing this. I’ll pack a bag…”

Jared grabs ahold of your arm, “Don’t do this. Don’t go.”

“Then give me a reason to stay. Tell me what’s goin’ on.” The silence between the two of you lingers. Wrenching your arm out of his grasp you turn and head for the stairs to the second floor.

“Stop! You want to know what’s going on. Fine, Jensen’s been helping me plan the perfect proposal…” His voice dies off and he takes a deep breath, “Fuck…I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you.”  
It takes a few seconds for you to process everything.

“Say somethin’ darlin’. You’re starting to worry me.” Jared pleads,

“You want to marry me?”

Jared chuckles as he strides over to you, his arms snaking around your waist pulling you closer.

“Yeah, I wanna marry you… Now I realize that wasn’t pretty but what do ya think, wanna marry me?”

Tilting up your head to look him in the eye, you give him a watery smile. “Yeah, babe I wanna marry ya.” Reaching up you wrap your arms around the back of his neck pulling his head down to kiss him.


End file.
